


Ok (To) Kissou?

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Julerose - Freeform, Kissing, Season/Series 02, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Tenderness, reassurance, zombizou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: A short Julerose fic set after Zombizou





	Ok (To) Kissou?

The drone of the bass vibrated through the amp that stood by the side of Juleka’s bed. She sat back against the pillows, the end of the bass resting on her knees as she strummed out a few chords. Usually Rose would have taken her place next to her: head on Juleka’s shoulder, humming alone to the tune or laying facedown, propped up on her elbows with a dreamy gaze on her face as she took on the music, Juleka herself, and how calm it made her feel. But today, Rose sat on the edge of the bed, forehead to knees, strewing over something. 

“Hey Juleka?”

The pick struck against the strings. Juleka caught it between her fingers and looked over at Rose.

“Yeah?”

Rose turned with a roll of her shoulders. Worry crossed her face.

“Are you ok? I mean from the whole akuma thing today?”

“I’m fine,” Juleka answered, short and to the point.

Rose placed her head on the side of her head as if to rub it. It shot back down by her sides and her hands clasped together.

“It’s just—I really wanna make sure ‘cause,” Rose’s perky and upbeat tone had given way to the kind of apprehension and nervousness that Juleka normally expressed.

“I—“ Rose gazed back down then up. Her hands unclasped and she twiddled her pointer fingers together. “About you know—when I kissed you on the bus—“

Juleka set down her bass. She scooted up to reach Rose and put her arm around her.

“Don’t feel bad about it. It was crazy out there Rose, it could have been any of us,” Juleka gently said.

“I know,” Rose sighed.

“Heck we were one of the last people not infected. I can’t believe we managed to last that long, that’s a miracle in itself,” Juleka let out a chuckle.

Rose smiled up at her. Blinked. And opened her mouth to speak. 

“I just wanna make sure that you’d be ok with kissing me again.”

Juleka’s expression softened. She turned her body to pull Rose into a hug.

“I’m always ok with you kissing me. Even if you’re a zombie,” she puckered up her lips against Rose’s forehead.

“You mean it?” Rose asked.

“Totally. Even if you’re a zombie you’d still be a cute one.”

Juleka leaned in. Rose’s eyelashes fluttered as she saw Juleka’s eyes close. 

“Nothing’s ever gonna change how I feel about you Rose.”

Their lips met. Rose’s body moved in. She loosely wrapped her arms around Juleka’s shoulders. With a shut of her own eyes, Rose melted in Juleka’s embrace, comforted at last.


End file.
